1. Field of the invention
The invention disclosed herein relates generally to parallel hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) transmissions, and more particularly to parallel hybrid electric vehicle transmissions capable of providing one- or two-degree-of-freedom operation in order to couple and transmit torque from two power sources to the drive wheels of the automobile, or to split the torque from one power source into two parts, one for driving the automobile and the other for charging the vehicle batteries.
2. Description of the Background
Internal combustion engines are widely used for driving passenger cars. Typically, the size of an engine used in a vehicle is several times greater than the average power requirement of the vehicle in order to meet various operating conditions. As a result, the engine cannot run at its optimal operating condition most of the time which leads to poor fuel economy and emissions. This problem is particularly important in large cities where stop-and-go driving is common and pollution is a major problem.
One approach to reduce pollutants is to utilize electric vehicles. In an electric vehicle, an electric motor derives its power from a battery pack to drive the vehicle. The batteries are charged by an external power source when the vehicle is off duty. However, electric vehicles suffer the problems of limited driving range, typically around 200 miles, insufficient acceleration and hill climbing performance, and prolonged battery charging time.
Another approach is to employ hybrid vehicles. There are two types of hybrid vehicles, namely, series hybrid and parallel hybrid. In a series hybrid, an electric motor converts chemical energy stored in a battery pack into mechanical power to drive the vehicle whereas an engine is used to drive a generator for charging the batteries. Power is transmitted from the engine to the electric generator, the battery pack, and the electric motor, and then to the wheels. This arrangement permits the engine to run near its optimal operating condition on demand. Hence, the problems of limited driving range and prolonged battery charging time can be avoided. In a parallel hybrid, two or more power sources such as an engine and an electric motor are used to drive the vehicle simultaneously. Through the use of a non-conventional transmission and an electronic control unit, the electric motor can sometimes be converted into a generator for charging the batteries. In this regard, a parallel hybrid provides a more direct transfer of energy from the engine to the driving wheels. In addition, the size of the electric motor can be much smaller than that of a series hybrid, and there is no need for a separate generator. Hence, a parallel hybrid is more efficient and more economical than a series hybrid.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide parallel hybrid electric vehicle transmissions, but with limited success. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,973 to Schmidt describes a two-degree-of-freedom hybrid transmission in which a compound planetary gear set having two planetary gear subsets is provided, with two gear members of each subset being conjoined with two gear members of the opposing subset. This arrangement allows the electric motor to supplement the torque supplied by the heat engine to enable a two-degree-of-freedom transmission, but fails to enable engine-only or motor-only operation, thus limiting the utility of the transmission to one having two modes of forward driving operation.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,175 to Sherman describes a hybrid transmission comprising two compound planetary gear train arrangements, one for combining torque outputs from an internal combustion engine with the torque outputs from an electric motor, and the other for providing a multi-range transmission capability. Thus, the Sherman ""175 system requires two separate planetary gear train assemblies in order to accomplish the combined functions of torque combination with multi-speed capability.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a hybrid electric vehicle transmission which combines the features of torque combination from a heat engine and electric motor and multi-speed capability in a single compound planetary gear train assembly, while enabling combined engine and motor operation, engine-only operation, or motor-only operation as the need arises to meet varying torque and engine efficiency requirements.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a parallel hybrid transmission which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a parallel hybrid transmission having the ability to sum torque from two power sources and transmit the combined torque to the vehicle wheels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a parallel hybrid transmission operable by a single heat engine and a single electric motor.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a parallel hybrid transmission that enables selective operation of engine-only, motor-only, and combined engine and motor torque transmission to an output shaft.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a parallel hybrid transmission having the ability to split torque from a heat engine such that a portion of the torque derived from the heat engine is used to power a generator that charges the vehicle batteries, while the remaining portion of the torque derived from the heat engine is transmitted to the vehicle wheels.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a parallel hybrid transmission having the ability to operate two power sources individually, and to control such power sources independently from one another.
It is still even yet another object of the present invention to provide a parallel hybrid transmission having the ability to operate as a continuous variable transmission.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a parallel hybrid transmission having regenerative braking capability.
It is even yet another object of the present invention to provide a parallel hybrid transmission exhibiting small mechanical and electrical losses.
It is still even yet another object of the present invention to provide a parallel hybrid transmission of reliable and simplified design over prior art transmissions.
In accordance with the above objects, a novel parallel hybrid transmission is provided comprising a compound planetary gear set, an engine, an engine input shaft, a combined electric motor and generator assembly, a motor input shaft, an output shaft, and four torque transfer devices. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the four torque transfer devices comprise two multi-disk clutches and two band clutches. The compound planetary gear set comprises two planetary gear trains that conjoin two gear members from each gear train. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the two planetary gear trains share a compound sun gear and conjoin the ring gear of the input planetary gear train with the planet carrier of the output planetary gear train. Through the use of the torque transfer devices, the engine input shaft and the motor input shaft may be selectively coupled to various members of the compound planetary gear set in order to provide 13 operational modes, namely: an electric motor driving mode for moving the vehicle from a standstill and for low speed driving in city traffic; three power modes which combine the torque provided from the engine and the motor; a continuous variable transmission/charging mode which uses power from the engine to simultaneously drive the vehicle and charge the batteries while enabling continuous variable transmission through regulation of the speed of the generator; four engine modes which power the vehicle directly from the heat engine with no power assist from the motor for use in highway cruising conditions; and four regenerative modes experienced during vehicle braking in which the electric motor is operated as a generator to charge the batteries.
Thus, the combination of the torque transfer devices and compound planetary gear train of the instant invention provide increased versatility of a hybrid vehicle transmission over prior art hybrid vehicle transmissions, while maintaining a simplified, reliable transmission construction operable through engine-only, motor-only, and combined engine and motor torque transmission to the transmission output shaft.